Flecked Wings
by FleckedWings90900
Summary: This is the story of the flock, but when they escaped, they took another bird kid with them. This bird kid could change the flocks future, as she has a very special talent.
1. Chapter 1

Flecked Wings

**Hi, this is my first Fanfiction, so please be nice, should you choose to review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Unless aliens come to Earth and abduct James Patterson, and in his will he gives the story to me, then I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the things you recognise (Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, part of the plot), however, I do own Fleck. But until aliens come and abduct James Patterson, I do not own Maximum Ride. Got it? Good**.

Fleck's POV

Hi, my name's Fleck, short for Flecked. I am part of the flock. The reason I chose the name Flecked is because of my lovely 13 foot wings. They are brown, with darker brown flecks. I am thirteen years old, and am around five foot eight. I have really long brown hair, which falls to just past the small of my back. I have green eyes, and hate dresses. I guess I picked that up off Max. My favourite clothes are jeans and a green t-shirt, with trainers, and I always pull my hair back in a high pony, so long as Nudge hasn't kidnapped me for a makeover.

The only people who know about me are the flock, and the science nerds who created me. The science nerds are dead, and the flock keep my secret. The reason that we'd be in more trouble, is that I am more special than anyone else in the flock. Not in a bad way or anything, I'm not self-centred, but besides the wings, I posses everyone else's powers, the ones they have and will have, and the ability to heal and to enhance powers. I'm such a secret, even the erasers don't know about me.

I am so grateful that the flock rescued me I make everything work like clockwork. I walk through to Max's room. Max is fourteen, and is our leader. She has to be woken first. "Max, Max!" I whisper call, while gently shaking her. "What's up?" she asks. "Not much, Max," I said, "but you have to wake up now. Fang's dreaming has stopped, so he's about to wake up. You said you need to wake up before him." "Thanks Fleck" Max replied, and then pulled me into a bear hug. Suddenly, I heard a horrible groaning and screaming, in my mind. See, because Angel can read minds, I can too. Then I realised that it was Gazzy who was having a nightmare. I sprinted out of Max's room, up the stairs and burst in to Gazzy's room. Gazzy is eight, five years younger than I am, me being thirteen.

"Gazzy! Gazzy!" I yell, and he wakes up instantly. "Fleck?" he asked. _Yeah_, I told him in my mind. _You were having a nightmare. It was really horrible._ _Are you okay? _ "Thanks Fleck, I'm fine" he said. The Gasman is such a sweet kid. I helped him get dressed, and then ordered him, in Max's voice "Now, go on down and pour juice. Help make the breakfast." He laughed, and I heard him try to project into my head: _'Thanks, you're so nice... you always know how to make someone feel better!' _Then I remembered Max can't cook to save her life, so I went to wake Iggy. Iggy is my idol, because he doesn't let being blind stand in his way. His favourite song to wake up to is Now I'm A Believer, so I gently prodded the song into his mind. Suddenly he got this huge smile on his face, opened his blind eyes, stared right at me then said "Good morning Fleck" "Morning Iggy" I replied then said "You know Max is in the kitchen, about to attempt eggs, right. Also, before you run down attempting to save the last frying pan, she did some interior design this morning, so be very careful. Here is a picture of what the layout is now." Having received the picture, he said "Thanks. Can you wake Fang up to help me stop her?" I knew this was a poorly veiled attempt at trying to get me out the room, but even so I went into Fang's room and mind-yelled _Morning Fang! There's a fire in the kitchen! Oh, and Max is trying to cook! _Next thing I knew, he had jumped out of bed, shoved some clothes on and ran to the kitchen I giggled a bit, then stopped when I heard him say in his mind; 'Fleck, you are so dead. Max just kicked me where the sun doesn't shine because she thought I was an Eraser. You better run! I tell you what, if you do the rest of my chores for the week, then you're forgiven.' _Sure Fang!_ I thought happily, glad I was forgiven. Max started to stomp up the stairs, so I went to get a cup of water, knowing that she would need some help waking Nudge. I followed her into the girls' bedroom, holding the ice water. I saw how she gently prodded Nudge awake then got Angel. _Ah_Angel said in her head. _Flecks, you are a cruel person. __Just get out of the vicinity so she can't blame you._ I replied, and, true to my word, as soon as they were out of the room I tipped the icy water over Nudge's head, laughing as I did so. "Eek!" Nudge screamed as she was instantly woken up. _Sorry Nudge, but I had to help out Max. Please don't kill me!_ I said, hoping that she wouldn't try to attack me. "Okay," she said "but never again, please!" I nodded, pleased but confused. Usually she would have killed anyone on the spot.

I selected out some clothes from the wardrobe, and gave them to her, knowing the kind of clothes she likes. I was extremely lucky, in that I didn't have to share a room with anyone. Max gets her own room on the ground floor, next to the family room. Fang is the first room on the right on the second floor, and Nudge and Angel share a room on the first left. Then you go up another flight of stairs. On this floor, the third floor, Iggy and Gazzy share a room, and have claimed another. Max thinks that they have a room each, but actually, it's their bomb building room. Then in the back left corner there is a bookshelf. If you open a book called Once upon a Fateful Night and read out loud the first seven words, then the bookshelf will move into the wall. Iggy built this room for me after we escaped, and I loved it. I had decorated it myself, with a bit of help from Fang. My room was mostly a bright blue, with one navy wall. I had a bed on a platform with iron stairs leading up to it, and then in the back corner I had a sofa and all my books. Then there was a radio, and my own personal mini kitchen. The best thing about it was if I was in a foul temper, I could just take the book inside with me, and my door physically could not open. It was great, it gave me my privacy. I loved it. I made a small batch of pancakes, then said to Angel _Hey, do you want pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and cereal? Then there's fruit salad. It's your choice, but if you do want some then please come up in the next two minutes. __Thanks!_Almost instantly I heard Angel mutter an excuse and run upstairs. I loved breakfast with Angel, so I made it for her as bonding time. She was only six, so I figured I could get to know her really well, and maybe she would tell me why they rescued me. I mean, they didn't have to, but she, Angel, refused to go with Jeb unless I came too. I was touched by this, and that was part of what made me love her so much. The other part was that she was the same age as my baby sister was, but I didn't know my little sister, I just knew I had one.

I handed Angel her breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, cereal and fruit, and remembered the time we had a barbeque. Jeb was still with us then, but now he was back at the school. I had made my powers stronger with my talent, and had listened to his thoughts as he ran away. Somehow, though, I knew he wouldn't betray our position, so I didn't tell Max that he was still alive. We grieved, then got over it. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. "Angel, why did I hear you think about strawberry picking?" I asked. "Probably because I was thinking about asking Max if we could go." She replied. "Well please don't, I have a bad feeling about today, and I think you could get hurt." Angel was the sweetest and most trusting human in the world, and she believed in my abilities. "Okay Fleck, I won't go out today, we can go another time" she said. Thank the Lord. Actually, someone in the flock was about to develop the psychic power, because I had seen into the future and knew that if we went out today, Angel would be caught. Now the future had changed. "Iggy! Gazzy! Max! I need you!" I called downstairs. I pulled open the door of my room, and let them all in. However, because Fang doesn't want to be left out of possible news, he came, as did Nudge, because she didn't want to be left out. As soon as everyone was in the room, I said "We need to move, that's why I called Max. I just saw into the future, and the Erasers are coming. Iggy, Gazzy, if they find this house, and then they can use it for protection, which they can't do. Max, everyone should pack a bag each, and Iggy and Gazzy need to blow the house up." When I finished everyone looked dazed, then Max snapped into leader mode. "Okay," she commanded, "You heard Fleck, move it, move it! Go pack a bag each, containing all the money you have, three changes of clothing, one extra thing that you love, then come into the kitchen to receive weapons and food to carry. Go! Now!" _Thanks for believing me Max, and for being so supportive. I don't think that Fang quite trusts me yet, because he thinks I'm working with the school. Angel can vouch for me though. Also, I found something out... Did you know Fang love you, and you love him? You guys just haven't worked it out yet. __What! _She mind yelled "I do not love Fang!" she whisper yelled. Ah, but she does, they're made for each other. They just have to be pushed to work it out. I grabbed my pre packed bag and wandered down the stairs. I needed a love expert. "Nudge?" I called into the mess that was her room.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but it had to happen. Also, I am a strong believer of Fax. So sue me. Anyway, I'm not really sure what to write about next, so reviews would be great. Also, sorry if I don't write about what you put in your reviews, but this part was sort of a dream. I think Fleck is supposed to be me when I dreamt it, except in my dream she had no powers. I just hope I carry on the dream. Anyway, review please! I'd love to know what you think!**

**Fleck xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Fleck here! I'm back, and bursting with ideas. My two faithful best friends, one who is an author on fanfiction, and one who isn't, helped me develop the plot for this chapter, but if I wrote a chapter for every bullet point idea, then let's just say that this would have over fifty five chapters! Anyway, please check out springheeledjack as an author, because she writes the most amazing books!**

**Disclaimer: Knock, knock... Who's there... James Patterson... Oh! Your the guy who wrote the original Maximum Ride books... Yep. I DID NOT WIRTE MAXIMUM RIDE! Get it? Good. Moving on.**

Fleck's POV

"What?" said Nudge as I entered her room. "Do you need help with packing? That would be, like so cool. ZOMG! I could make you take, like, skirts and stuff! And I could make you take the makeup I bought you for Christmas! I mean-" I cut her off, having just felt like I had been deafened. "No Nudge," I said, "But I just thought, how perfect would Max and Fang be together? Also, I don't need help with my packing, I already finished. I put in combat trousers, jeans, t-shirts and a hoodie, as well as a waterproof. Then I put in my owl locket, as well as £1,865.90."

"Really?" said Nudge. "What about the make up? And how did you get £2000?" _The makeup was gratefully taken off my hands as explosives by Iggy and Gaz, and I worked at the store for three months after we escaped. Duh. _"Now," I said, looking at her room. "I'm going to help you pack, then you're going to help me get Max and Fang together, got it?"

After an hour of painful packing later, and I was ready to die. Nudge had forced me to let her take skirts and dresses as well as her makeup collection. Gosh, I hated the power of bambi eyes. I tried to bargain with her, and in the end I got her to wear combats, and sensible shoes, and take leggings and t-shirts. Actually, her packing took up the rest of my bag too, but I didn't mind, so long as it helped her, and anyway, she was going to help me try to get Max and Fang together.

"So," I said, "What are your ideas for getting them together?" "What?" she asked. I can't believe she's forgotten. "You know, Fang and Max." "Oh, well I was thinking, like, truth or dare, because it would be like, so fun! It would be so great, because then we'd complete our objective, and have fun at the same time! We both know that neither of them will play without convincing, so I was thinking that I use bambi eyes on Max, and Ange can use bambi eyes on Fang, because only her bambi eyes work on him. Also, it would be really easy, because we can get Iggy, Angel and Gaz in on the plan. Like, so cool! ZOMG, this is going to be so fun! I can't wait! Yay!"

Well, I guess truth or dare was an option, but knowing Max, she is prepared for us trying to get her to play it. We had already tried to get Fang to kiss Max countless times, because he hated kisses and hugs. With the kisses, Nudge and Angel were to young, and I was a year younger, and anyway, ICK! So instead we made him kiss Max, the invincible, the wonderful, and the independent leader. Her face was so funny, I even projected it into Iggy's head. He will never let her live it down.

_Angel, Iggy, Gazzy. Please report to Nudge's room for initiation of plan Fax. Bring your bags and ALL bombs. Got the last bit Ig and Gaz? ALL bombs. And I know where you hide them, and I'm not afraid to blow them up._

Soon we were all in the room, so I informed them of the plan. "Okay," said Iggy "I'll take some valium as a back up." "Uh, fin, I guess, but you only use it if I say so. You can hook it up to the fizzy chess.* Oh, by the way, not too much, okay?" _on second thoughts, maybe we could, we need to go near the school, in California. If we get them to take us close, then I can extend Angel's powers. I have a feeling we need to find out who Max's mom is. _I don't know how I know, I just do. I knew that this was vital, and that Iggy's valium tests could be of great use.

Then I heard Max call from downstairs "Time to go! Now!" Suddenly Iggy tilted his head to one side, and I soon saw the source of the faint noise he was no doubt hearing. There was a helicopter in the sky. _Max, that's the Erasers. We need to sneak out. Iggy, have you planted the bomb? _I asked. _'Yeah'_ Iggy replied _'It was Gazzy's idea. It's made of Francium and water, and although very small, it will create a huge avalanche. It's detonated by a remote control.' _"Kay, pass Fleck the remote, so it can't be accidentally detonated during the fight." Max said. Iggy handed over the remote. The helicopter zoomed closer, which is why Max decided to fight, rather than run. They crept to a ledge on the cliff edge where they couldn't be seen, and I ran into the woods thinking: I must NOT be seen.

The next thing I knew, I sensed an Eraser see our house. I slipped under a bush, glad I had worn green and black. Suddenly, the rest of the Flock zoomed up, wings spread, looking like avenging angels. However, these definitely were no angels. The Erasers jumped out of the helicopter, and spread their grafted on wings. _Do they remind you of anything?_ I asked Gazzy. As soon as he realised what I meant, I saw a cute yet evil smile appear on his face. Then I heard him say, loudly, "Fly, my pretties, fly!" in the exact voice of the wicked witch of the west in The Wizard of Oz. I almost cracked up then, almost blew my cover, but I managed to rein it in just in time. I mentally scolded myself for such a silly mistake. Max was the first to leap into action, zooming at an eraser with her super speed, forcing them to scatter into smaller, more manageable numbers. The rest of the flock leapt into attack mode like they had been trained for it their entire life, well, I guess they had! Max grabbed one of the erasers by both of its hands; she planted her foot on its stomach and pulled. I flinched when I heard the crack of both the erasers shoulders popping out of its sockets, and it started screaming in pain. "Oh, sorry. Did I hurt your shoulders?" max asked innocently, turning the eraser around whilst grabbing its hands again. "Let me help you out with that" she placed her foot on its spine and pulled again. The shoulders pooped back into place… but unfortunately, the erasers spine snapped too. "Oh, oops! I guess I don't know my own strength" but judging by the twitch in her lips, she defiantly meant it. I turned to fang, who was currently battling two erasers at the same time, managing to get them to punch each other by gracefully dodging out the way just before impact. The erasers started using some very colourful language in their minds and voices, threatening Fang with some horrible torture or another. Fang took it in his stride yelling at them, "wow, those threats are starting to seriously stack up- I'm sure I've herd some of that material before, I mean you're really running out of new ones" he kicked one in the head as it dived at him, opening a cut along its furry brow line that dripped blood everywhere. The last few of the erasers were gathered around Iggy and Gazzy. Nudge made to help them, but Max held her back. "Seriously," Max told Nudge, "it looks like they're about to have a great time!" Just as she said that, Gazzy shoved a package into their hands. The erasers gathered around to see what gift they had been given. Soon, I was being pelted with bits of exploded eraser. I was so glad Max hadn't made a single mistake in this fight, proven by the lack of injuries. However, she did make mistakes sometimes, which we had learned when, two days ago, Angel stubbed her toe on the corner of the table, and started cussing like a sailor. Max swears far too much in her thoughts apparently. As the fight has finished, and all the Erasers are dead, I can go and take my place with them. I take a running leap and spread my flecked wings.

***For those of you who do not know what fizzy chess is, its non-alcoholic alcohol chess. The aim of the game is to take as many of your opponents pieces as possible, to get them as drunk as possible, because they have to drink the shot inside their piece. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Flecked Wings**

**Hey people who bother to read this. I am writing this after having just been told that my favourite event of the year has been cancelled. This very important event is my trip to Scotland. So, sorry if this chapters a bit gloomy, but I'm recovering from that disappointment. **

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged guy who had this awesome idea to write a book about genetically mutated kids with wings. Therefore, I am not James Patterson. Got it? Good. **

Fleck's POV

I love flying, I really do. When I'm flying I feel free, soaring over the land, yet not trapped in some unnatural, hulking, metal contraption. My wings were pretty though. They were mostly a deep brown, with some lighter brown splotches all over them. Nudge was always jealous of my wings, though not in a bad way, as hers were just a plain toffee colour. Personally, though, I adored my wings, not through the size or colour, joust through the freedom they gave me.

As we flew away from the avalanche, and our destroyed house, Iggy looked very disappointed we were leaving. Max obviously thought that he was sad about leaving the E shaped house, as she instantly flew over to him and started telling him how we'll find a better house, but from Iggy's thoughts I got things along the lines of _'I wish I could've seen that explode!' _I saw Angel giggling, so I knew I wasn't hearing wrong. Suddenly, Angel stopped flying, and dropped like a stone. I called out, shocked, and Max saw Angel falling. She looked horrified, but called Fang down to help her with Angel. At the same time, I saw her ordering Iggy to get us to land. Iggy was confused, as he hadn't fully understood the situation, but he did understand the urgency in Max's voice.

We all landed, as silently as we could, in the braches of an oak tree, and we tried to blend. I had a natural ability at hiding, and Nudge had an unfair advantage with her mocha coloured skin, but Gaz and the Igster stuck out like sore thumbs. Soon, I heard Fang calling. Being the suspicious people we are, everyone but me jumped out the tree as soon as they heard him. I jumped, but didn't move into the light, so I could still hide. I was sure it was Fang, though, when he said "Has the school's helicopter picked Fleck up yet?" It was said with great spite in his voice, so I felt the need to reply, rather than show him where I was. _No _I said _I'm just more suspicious than they are. They are worried about Angel, though, so maybe they have a valid excuse. _He nodded sharply, then, having not seen me, said _'Step out, where I can see you.' _I can't believe he doesn't trust me! Just because I wasn't kept in the same cage they were in the school. We've been out for four years, and I'm still deemed untrustworthy. I am so going to ask him about this! But now, I stepped forward. "Take me to Angel," I said "Or have you forgotten my ability? I'm probably the only one who can save her, without us having to go to the hospital." He looked worried, and I was sorry for being rude, but I had gotten one specific trait from Max, and that was I almost never said sorry. I pitied him, for having to worry not only about Angel, but about Max too. He turned and marched deep into the forest, with us all having to jog to keep up with him. Soon we reached a cave, practically blocked from view, and so deep I was sure no-one knew it was here except us. It was the perfect place to stay, as there was a store on the edge of the forest, and a pond in a clearing half a mile north. As much as I would like to stay here, we needed to go to California, whether we needed the valium or not. Angel was settled on a bed of clothes, and her bear, Celeste, was her makeshift pillow. Iggy tested out acoustics, and I realised he was getting his bearings, and when he was done, I took him over to Angel, and his hands hovered over her, locating the injury. When he was done he declared "Her miniature wing bones have all shattered. We flew too high, and the built up pressure was too much for the delicate bones." Oh no, this was going to take a lot of work, and I'd probably be sleeping for around six hours. See, the thing with my personal power, is that I was really tired after I use it. It sort of drains energy out of me, but this was a job that had to be done, as I couldn't leave Angel to suffer. I made a mental picture of Angel broken wings, and then concentrated on them being fixed, and bright and brand new. I opened my eyes and saw her wings, white and wonderful, fixed. Then I passed out.

Ouch, my head really hurts! Too many people have worry, hurt and yet gratefulness flowing through their minds. From Angel, however, I was getting a real hug, rather than just thoughts. As the blurriness went out of my vision, Max said "Well done Fleck, I think you saved her. Angel might have died if you hadn't done that. Anyway, you've only been out for three hours, so I think you did better than you did last time, as last time was only a knife cut. I'm really proud" Good. Half coherent thoughts went through my mind, as I drifted out of consciousness. Soon I heard Angel's laughter inside my head, and she sounded, um, angelic. Then I fell asleep again.

Eventually, I woke up, and I was on Angel's makeshift bed. Fang was beside me, but I didn't care so much about that, I was too tired to care. Then Angel said _He's tired too you know he has stayed awake next to you since you fell asleep. You have been sleeping for nine hours by the way. __Thanks Ange. _Having finished talking to her for a bit, as she had gone to Max, I spoke to Fang. _Thanks, I really appreciate you staying with me. You didn't have to. 'Yes, I did.' _He replied, with a guilty look on his face. "I didn't believe you were on our side, as you never fought with us, and you always stayed in your room. You never tried to make much contact with me or Max, or not so much anyway. Even though you were almost constantly with Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy when you weren't in your room, I still didn't trust you. I'm sorry, and I hope you forgive me." When he finished this speech, he hugged me, and then the rest of the flock burst through the bushes, with Iggy brandishing a recording device, Nudge holding a video camera (I don't even WANT to know how she got that), Gazzy holding a camera, and Max yelling: "Fang, are you ill? That must have been the longest speech you have ever said. How's your voice, I'm sure it must be suffering!" Then Gazzy decided to join in the fun, saying croakily in Fang's voice "Thanks, my voice is a bit sore, but I'm not suffering too much." Then Gazzy got a strange glaze over his eyes, and said in Fang's normal voice "I love Max. I really wish she would agree to go out with me. However, I am not worthy." "Angel!" Fang yelled. "I thought you'd said you wouldn't tell anyone about my secret!" "I didn't," Angel laughed "Gazzy did, with a little prompting from me! Now, everyone knows your secret, and it's up to Max whether she'll take you up on your offer of going out!" I looked over at Max. She had gone bright red. Then, I invaded her mind. _Max, Fang really does love you. He was just too scared to tell you. 'I know, and I love him too,' _she replied _'but Angel had to step in. What if we fall out if we break up? Then it would affect you guys too. I don't want it to have to come to that.' Don't worry, we all think it's a good idea! I think you would be happy with him. Also, I think that because you have been best friends since birth, creation, whatever, that you know each other so well, and you're perfect for each other. _"Okay," Max said "I have made my decision. Fang, as much as everyone else knows I love you, I am not convinced, and if we were to break up, the entire flock would be affected. I'm sorry, but no." Then Fang made the worst mistake he could have. He moved towards Max, attempting to give her a hug. I had seen them hug before, when they thought we were asleep, and they discussed our plans, but this time Max must have thought he had a different meaning, and she turned and ran. "Max!" Fang called, with pain in his voice. "Go after her," I said, "but don't try to get too near her". _She thinks you hate her, and that you'll never be friends with her again. She thinks she made the wrong decision, but that she isn't ready to admit her feelings for you. I'll come with you and talk to her first, if you want. It might be for the best. 'Thanks Fleck, please do I don't want her to think I hate her. I don't and I get her thoughts. I just wish there was a chance for me.' There is, just wait. She does love you, really she does. Just let me talk to her. Come on, let's go! _We started to run in the direction Max had been going in. Soon, I heard her mind, so I motioned for Fang to stay here, and not to come until I called him. I wandered over to Max, and as soon as I reached the edge of the cave I called to her and said "Max, it's me. I'm coming in. Please don't attack me." I walked in, and went to sit next to her. _Do you want to talk about it? If you don't, I get it, but I'm sating here either way. _Soon, Max nodded her head and took a deep breath. I knew I had to be patient, so I waited. Then she said "I really like Fang, and I don't know why I turned him down. I was just worried about the Flock, and what they would think. I really would like to replay that scene, except I think I'd answer differently. |Really, though, what do you think about me and Fang going out? And what would everyone else think?" "Well" I replied, "Fang would love to go out with you, you guys were made for each other, I think it's up to you, but that you'd be happy with him. Iggy wants you guys to be happy, and Nudge wants 'Fax' to happen. Gazzy doesn't mind, and Angel thinks it would be sweet. But even after what we all think, it's still your decision. You know Fang is like, ten metres away. Do you want me to call him over?" Max took a deep breath, and nodded.

**Yes! Longest chapter yet! This is a record! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been bit depressed. I've started to think maybe I shouldn't write any more, because I know people are reading this, yet I've only had one proper review. The other one is actually my older brother hacking on to my account. I'm not really sure what to do, because my dad banned me from writing this during my exams, and he still hasn't said I can write. My parents don't even know I'm an author. What should I do? Also, I want reviews, and three special things about you guys. Thanks! Fleck.**


	4. AN READ PLZ!

**Hey Guys! Fleck here! I'm really sorry that I havn't uploaded in so long! Thing is, I have been banned from all computer things at home, so I have to do everything at school. However, I will try to update more over the holidays. Even so, don't expect another upload for at least a week, because I will be in Scotland, spending time with my cousins! Yay!**

**Also, I just want to clear a few things up.**

**1) Fleck does NOT have all of the Flock's powers. She can IMITATE them. She has three powers overall. They are: IMITATING powers, healing, and extending powers. She can only extend one power at a time, and both that and healing take a lot of energy. As well as that, she can't extend her COPIED powers very well.**

**2) I am meaning to make Dr.M Max's mum. And Ella her sister... I hope you guys are okay with that, cause that's where I'm headed.**

**Thanks, and I plan never to put another AN in soon. Also, reveiw please! Pretty please! With three special things about you! Bye!**

**Fleck xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Flecked Wings**

**Oh my gosh! Chapter 4 already! I'm really happy about that, and I have just come back from Scotland! Added to that, I have just drunk about 5 cups of coffee. A happy me + coffee = caffeinated me acting high! Woo hoo! On a sadder note, I know I have been neglecting this story, but thank you to Fiona Siona and NCIS FTW for supporting me with reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don-**

**Iggy: Hey guys!**

**Me: Iggy, is that you?**

**Iggy: Yep.**

**Me: Omigod! Iggy you're my favourite character, even though I talk like Nudge, and hack like her too, I know how to fight really well, like Max, cause of lessons, I help someone with the computer technical stuff for their blog, a little like Fang. Also, I can look really angelic like Angel, even when I'm scheming about blowing stuff up, because I love to make bombs like you and Gaz- *Iggy shoves hand over my mouth* humph.**

**Iggy: God, you really do talk like Nudge. Okay, I'll do the disclaimer. She doesn't own Maximum Ride, or me.**

**Me: Thank you, Captain Obvious.**

**Iggy: You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm.**

**Me: *With duct tape and rope tying Iggy up* Mwahahah! I can now experiment on Subject 8! That will teach him to have come backs to my awesome sarcasm! On with the story!**

"Yo! Fangy-boy, come out, come out wherever you are!" I called into the forest. As Fang made his way silently over, Max looked even glummer, if that was even possible. I wondered whether t leave them to struggle with conversation, or to stay and help out, so I said "Guys, do I need to stay here and make all the conversation, or do you want me to leave?" Fang said _'Leave, leave, leave! We have private conversation about our relationship coming up, and I don't want you here. No offence, by the way, just, you know, it's about us, and so you might not get all of it.' _"Okay, changed my mind, I'm not staying to see you two make up and kiss, so I'm off. Come back to camp when you two have sorted your emotions out and all that crap. See you in ten minutes, because if you're not back by then, I know something's up. Bye!"

As I headed back to camp, I realised that I was going to need a plan to get Max and Fang to cool off and admit their feelings for each other. I started to run at full, almost-Max-paced speed, pouring on the power, until I skidded to a halt next to the cave. "Hey! Igster! I don't think we'll need the valium chess. Also, have you seen Angel, Nudge or Gazzy?" "Angel is sleeping, which is good, because she needs more sleep than the rest of us, and I think Nudge and Gazzy went together to get some more water for my dinner, and to wash up. Oh, and it's your turn for wash up duty." "Thanks, I'll go and check that Angel is comfortable, and I'll go and get Gaz and Nudge if they're not back soon. Also, I KNOW it's your night, but I'll wash up anyway." _'Thanks, I really can't be bothered.' _I walked off to go and check on Angel. She was fast asleep, looking more peaceful and angelic than she ever does when she is awake. Poor kid, she shouldn't have to cope with this, none of us should, but it was better for her when we were all living in Colorado. Now we are just outside the border of California, on our way to Death Valley and Badwater Basin.

"Oh my god! Gazzy! He just started bleeding! Is that good or bad?" Nudge was yelling from near camp, so I went to go and check on her. "Hey guys, what did you do now?" "Well we were going to get water so we went to the little stream we saw which looked like a pair of hiking shoes and the shoes are really ugly but yeah and Gaz saw the hiker and let one rip –humph. _Thanks Gazzy! 'No problem Flecksie!' _"Okay, GAZZY."I said, looking pointedly at Nudge, who had the decency to look sheepish. "Explain what happened slowly."

"Well, it was pretty much what Nudge said. We went for water, and then we saw some guy stopping for water. I decided it wouldn't be good for him to see us, so I let one rip. He just started bleeding though, because we brought him back, and he got a little scratched up. I think we should put him back where we found him." "Yeah, go and wash him up a bit and put him back by the lake. Ask Iggy for help with the injuries." It was getting to the point when I was starting to worry about Fang and Max. They surely couldn't talk about their feelings for that long! I mean, it had been around five minutes. Them they both ran into camp, Max just in the lead. "Yes! I win! I told you I could still beat you, superpower or not!" Max yelled. "Right, we need a meeting to agree who's taking which watch. Fleck, go and fetch everyone into the cave." _You got it! Angel's already in there. See you in two! _I went off to the pond, and found Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge putting the hiker down. "Guys, Max wants us, we're to meet in the cave." We all walked back together and found Max, Fang and Angel already sitting in a pear-shaped circle on the cave floor. "Right," Max said, "We need to agree who's on watch. Fang and I will be one pair, and Fleck and Nudge will be another, with Iggy and Gazzy as the third. Angel sweetie, who do you want to go with?" "Hey, Max," I said. "I'll go with Iggy and Gazzy, so that Nudge and Angel can take last watch, and you two can be alone, if that's okay with them." "We're fine with it." Iggy and Gazzy chorused. Max began again: "Okay, so Angel and Nudge are on last watch, so you two can go and choose your places then go to sleep. Fang and I will go on first watch, and you three can go on second watch." "You got it!" Gazzy called from inside the cave, as he had wondered in while Max was talking. I took on last look outside before I wandered in. Everyone had already chosen their spots, Max and Fang were near the middle of the cave, on the left hand side, Iggy and Gazzy were at the very back, and Nudge and Angel were sort of in the middle of the two pairs. I decided to sleep on the right hand side of the cave, right next to the edge. It was darker now, so I decided to hit the sack, or, more appropriately, the floor, because I was on second watch. I'm used to irregular sleep, or rather, almost no sleep, because I 'suffer' insomnia. Now is for the interesting part. Because I can read minds, I can also listen to people's dreams. I have done this before, but only once or twice, when I was either really bored, or just seeing what I could do with my power. Whose dream should I invade first? Maybe Nudge's would be funny. I 'walked' into her dream. This looked like she was flying over lush green trees and little red house tops. Then there were just trees and trees. A forest! Then there was just one HUGE house, in a clearing. Strange, I don't remember seeing this before. Coming out of Nudge's dream I wondered why she saw a house that no-one had seen before. Then I got it. NUDGE was the psychic! That was where my vision of the erasers came from! I could practically feel her possessing the power, and the fullness of the power in me drained away a little. As I can only mimic powers, and can somewhat have them before the other person, I have the full power for a bit. At that point, the power is fully mine. Then, I sort of have to give it back, so it drains, and the power isn't nearly as strong as the person whose power it is. Also, I'm stuck with the very basic version, while the person who owns the power can develop it. Now, I'll drop into Gazzy's dream. It's a very well lit laboratory, with Gazzy standing behind a desk, cackling mad-scientist style. I think he's creating missiles and nukes. Oh well, that's Gazzy for you, folks. Maybe Iggy's will be funnier. Actually, I'm not risking it. Last time I went into Iggy's dream, he was very into the whole 'That's What She Said' thing. Hell will freeze over before I invade Iggy's dreams again. Angel's is, guessing just by the blissful smile on her face, all about rainbows and unicorns and fairies, just like a six year old child's should be.

I had just drifted off, when I was woken up by Max. I got up silently, like Max trained us to, and made my way to the entrance. Iggy and Gazzy were already there. Max must have woken them up first. Being out here, perched in a tree really made me realise how much I need a decent sweater. However, the night out here was beautiful. There was owls swooping everywhere, and I heard a hawks cry wavering. The night was busy, yet so peaceful at the same time. There were no Eraser-like things in sight. Maybe it was too peaceful? Max and Fang appeared asleep now, and Iggy and Gazzy were perched further along the tree, making what I presumed was a bomb. Then I realised that rather than just sit here and waste time, why not do something useful? I quickly peeked into Max's dream, and saw her lying on a warm beach, by herself, in the blazing hot sun. I guess that is the kind of thing she would like. Now quickly for Fang's dream, and then I'll wake Angel up. Slowly prising my way through Fang's mind blocks, I walked into his dream. No surprise, it was all black, yet with little gems glinting in patterns. I think it was the night sky. Who knew he would like astronomy?

I walked over to Angel's 'bed' and shook her awake. _Angel, be absolutely silent. I just thought, why wait here for dawn, when we can go to the school, and you can find out, with your mind reading, where Max's mum lives? I'll extend your power. It'll be easy! We'll just get Iggy to wake Nudge up only when it's your watch, and they can take watch with her. __Fleck, are you sure? _She replied to my very long speech. _Sure I'm sure! We'll do great! _So saying, we both wandered to the edge of the cave, to the tree where Iggy and Gazzy were. "Guys," I said, "We're going to the school, to save us all a trip. Keep watch with Nudge please. We'll be back before dawn." Angel then took a flying leap off the branch, and I followed, and together we headed to Death Valley.

An hour later found us outside the school, with Angel listening into various minds of the secretaries until she found what she was looking for. I, meanwhile, was making her mind reading skills as powerful as I could, and keeping lookout while I did that. Soon, Angel turned to me, eyes gleaming. "Her name is Dr Valencia Martinez. She's a vet. Has one other daughter, Ella. They live in the only open clearing, in Hepworth Forest." We both grinned at each other, and then returned to the cave.

*Time Skip*

We skidded along a branch, and then jumped into the cave. Everyone was up, and Fang, Iggy and Gazzy were trying to persuade Max no to come and get us. As we wandered up to them, no-one noticed us, as they were too busy with their argument. "Max, I'm sure that they're fine." Fang said. "Please don't follow them. I'm sure they won't hate you if you don't." At this point, Angel ran to Max, and hugged her. "Max, we don't hate you for not coming after us. We're fine! Oh, and we also found out where your mum is, so we're all going to live with her." Max looked delighted at having Angel back, and relieved that none of the rest of the Flock had to go. Max then organised us, all with our rucksacks on our back, in take off formation, and we all went in rows. Max and Fang first, Angel then Nudge then me next, with Iggy and Gazzy bringing up the rear. We flew for maybe four hours, until Nudge screamed, and pointed down. "ZOMG! There's the house from my dream!" "Yeah, Nudge, you're a psychic. It's thanks to you that we're here, not in the school, because I got my copied power off you." I replied. After I had said this, Max started a tiny bit, then began a graceful spiral down, with us all following behind, until we hit the ground.

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm banned! But I'm still writing chapters, so it'll either be a huge rush of them, or a steady flow, depending on how many reviews I get!**

**Fleck xx**


	6. Adoption?

So, unfortunately I have decided to discontinue this story. I have tons of ideas for a new story though, and I have already started to write it. I just don't have any more ideas for this one though. If someone wants to adopt it though, just PM me. Sorry, but thank you in advance for (hopefully) understanding. I haven't even uploaded the first chapter of my new book, but I will soon. If you want to check it out, either put me on author alerts, or search: Climbing High.

Bye for now,

Fleck xx


End file.
